Scars
by ckittykatty
Summary: Scars remind us where we've been, they don't have to don't have to dictate where we're going. Oneshot Trilogy. Papa Time and Mama Nature, My Gothic Angel


**Oneshot I thought of when I woke up Tuesday. Waning, nothing ever good comes from half-concious teens.**

* * *

**_Scars remind us of where we've been, but they don't have to dictate where we are going._**

**_"David Rossi"_**

* * *

"You play the grieving husband well," a soft voice said from behind me. It was in a way melodious with a tinge to it, a ghostly echo. I could feel its eyes roving me, finding my flaws to broadcast later. They searched for the deception it believed me to hold, as I stared down at my newlywed wife's grave.

I remained still, attempting to not give it anything that it so desired. My pain, for one. My doubt, my misery. To it, it was delicious.

Its aura, a white glow, contradicting to its nature, lit the night better than the broad blue moon above us. But, even with the angelic glow about it, it was still covered dark with the shadow's. I could feel its smile, though. I could still picture its tan skin. Feel its cold touch. It would leave a cold ghost of a trail as it dragged a finger across my bare, pale skin. Usually, it prefered my arm. It liked to "breathe" its cold, dead, lifeless breathe onto my neck, proving its surpriority.

"Ignoring me, are we? Hmm." I could feel its knowing smirk. "Well, I guess... Actually, I have no idea what to do with you. I no longer need you, as you see before you. Your work for me is done. Perhaps... I should slay you like with the girl? That is how it's supposed to happen."

When it first happened, I wanted to fix it. Put it back where it was, where I thought it belonged.

But then I learned what a monster it was, and wanted no part of it. I no longer wanted it inside me.

"Tsk, tsk, Daniel. You look so small, so helpless. You're so skinny, so weak. Like... Like you're only fourteen."

It wasn't true. I was taller now, I looked sixteen. At eighteen.

I was damning myself when I came there, and I knew it. But I had to say goodbye.

"You have nothing to say? Nothing to say, _for yourself_? You did this, Daniel, not me. _You_ had control, not me. You killed her, Daniel, not me. You killed Sam, Danny."

"No I didn't!" I yelled, angry, spinning to face the monstrosity. I narrowed my eyes into invisible slits as I stared at my white haired demon. He changed his cloths, how fitting. Considering he was no longer Danny Phantom. Now he wore a white, not hooded, robe. It draped to the grass with elgance. It gave him such a beauty.

Phantom tsked again. "Now, now, Fenton. There's the emotion I was looking for, there's the face I desired. I understand you must be very angry with yourself. Killing your soulmate, afterall, will do that to a guy."

"I didn't-"

"Don't deny your tendencies. Listen, for I am your legacy. Find the dark within yourself, the same shadows you chose to shelf. Listen to your darkest part. I'm in your soul, I'm in your heart."

Of course he could speak in such a way, poetic and graceful. He was my polar opposite, he was everything I was not. He spoke to me, instead of the ground. He stood, shoulders straight, with no sense of insercurity. He was the better version of Danny. Phantom...

I remained silent and just glared, he could intimidate me.

"Face it, Fenton. We were meant to do this, become somethimg that would rule. We were meant to rule.

"You were meant to kill Sam."

I turned away from him with tears in my eyes. I stared at Sam's newly craved headstone, admiring the beauty she had placed in it.

_Samantha Isabel Manson  
Loving Daughter of Pamala Manson and Jeremy Manson  
Beautiful Granddaughter of Isabel Gabriela  
Wife of Daniel James Fenton_

_May you rise, my Angel  
Rise, My Beautiful, Gothic Angel_

I had wrote the ending message, but no one would know that. Most think I am horrible. I didn't even go to her funural. It makes me wonder what Tucker, Jazz and Valerie thought of me. Did they hate me? Think that I was the worst husband ever? Believed that I... I... I _killed_ her? No... They wouldn't think that.

"Let's go find Vlad. Let's go fulfill our destiny."

I turned back to him. "If I remember right... I get killed in the end..." I said coldly.

There was a sudden change in Phantom. He bowed his head when it came back up, his eyes glowed furiously with a deep but bright red. He would not take no for an answer.

"Come. Now!" he growled.

I looked down at the gound. Should I? I mean... It was supposed to happen this way.

But, didn't Clockwork say that it wasn't?

"I used to be a part of you, I know what your thinking. I can feel your doubt. Come, it's supposed to be."

I killed Sam...

I _should_ go, _I_ should be the one in the ground. Not her.

I remember the stars, Sam.

I remember it all.

And I have to let you go, and then I have to come to you.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Phantom shake his head.

"What?" I asked bitterly. I was practically willing to die and he was shaking his head?

He laughed sharply. "You won't go onto the afterlife. One, you were already there, and two, the only way this works is if I absorb your assence." He held out a tan, soft hand, surely cold. "Come with me, Daniel... Let's fulfill our destiny."

His hand was so tempting. End my pain, end the world's suffering.

But wouldn't that cause more suffering? Phantom sensed my doubt and moved his hand in a "come here" motion. I furrowed my eyebrows in worry. If I went with him, wouldn't he become the evilest ghost in the world? And the ghost zone, second to Pariah, of course.

Clockwork, when I was fifteen, told me something he deemed important. And I would always remember it, because it was my life line.

_"Danny, you must understand," Clockwork said, fondling the Thermos which contained my evil older self, "this, it was never going to happen. It was this point in time, you were suppose to learn from it, not become evil. Really, in the end, it was a test by Fate, bless her, to prove you were good, understand?"_

_I nodded, wanting to know more about this Fate, and way she tested me..._

"You will come with me, now..." Phantom said, breaking me from my memories.

_"This isn't a sign, Danny. It's test, that you passed."_

I slowly shook my head.

And turned around and ran.

A sharp blast from to my back prevented me from going far.

"You thought you could run from _me_? How dare you! You are a _human_, Fenton,_ human_. Get that through your head."

I turned over to see his seething face. He was mad beyond hope.

"I'm afraid you gave me no choice."

My eyes widened in fear.

"Good-bye, Fenton. I'm sure I'll find another way..."

* * *

**I decided this is a trilogy. The first is called Papa Time and Mama Nature, and the second is My Gothic Angel.**


End file.
